marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man (Robot) (Earth-5005)
The Spider-Man Robot otherwise dubbed by its creator the Timespinner is one of Kang's earliest product of his quest against the Avengers. It was built to defeat the Avengers and the robot performed its duty well until the true Spider-Man came along and destroyed him. The automaton was almost forgotten until Ezekiel Stane discovered its whereabouts and had it upgraded it. His usage was brief, but he eventually found his own freedom with three fellow machines with whom he founds the Iron Avengers. | Powers = The Timespinner possesses the same exact powers as the past's Spider-Man without any of his weaknesses. This also means that he is without any of his duplicate's newer powers, but that doesn't make him helpless. He is armed with his own Spider-Sense that warns him of danger from all sources. This is because Kang intended him to match the Avengers, substantially enhancing his spatial awareness and speed over the original Spider-Man. His Spider-Sense is able to detect incoming magical attacks and even sense the presence of symbiotes. Not only does he move fast, but he also thinks fast. Timespinner's machine brain has the thinking capacity of a 40th Century supercomputer. His creator has advanced past such level of tech but the robot's probability-measuring capability is nothing to be underestimated. He can run large numbers of calculations and accurately depict the results all within the span of milliseconds. From everything that he sees or knows, he can even conclude possible alternate futures and in his case, predict events that have already happened outside his memory box with utter precision. Timespinner can activate a unique stealth mode that renders his entire body invisible even to radar detection, akin to those of the Invisible Woman's. While invisible, his scent and movement sound are also dampened so only those with the most acute of superhuman hearing can hear him in such mode. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Equilibrium' *'Danger-Sense' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Self-Repair' *'Self-Sustenance' *'Toxic Immunity' *'Web Projection' *'Invisibility' *'Tactical Analysis' | Abilities = Timespinner has the same abilities as his template. He is an amazing acrobat and scientist. His processor is already implanted with knowledge from Kang's future timeline which means he is possibly smarter than Peter himself. Timespinner is a competent fighter as he completely replicates his original's fighting style. Journalism is also well in his field and so are most of the things Parker can accomplish. | Strength = Timespinner was designed to be as strong as the past Spider-Man, which means he has the strength rating of Class 10. | Weaknesses = Timespinner is far weaker than the current Spider-Man since Parker has been trained, mutated, and enhanced in many ways since their last encounter. Aside from that, the robot is lucky to not have other weaknesses. EMP and electricity are harmless to him courtesy to Kang's construction and he is immune to his webs' own effects. Hacking him is virtually impossible since his 40th Century firewall lets none but the smartest of hackers to pass. | Equipment = Web-shooters and one of Spider-Man's uniform. | Transportation = Web-swinging and Carrier-Zero. | Weapons = *'Temporal Web-Shooters': Timespinner's web-shooters can virtually shoot an indefinite amount of webs due to his design. After Stane's upgrade, Timespinner could materialize webs capable of absorbing the temporal energy of other beings. These new webs basically drained the life-force of organic creatures and rapidly aged them. This feature was kept and improved upon by Ezekiel Stane to counter opponents with high durability. Now, the Timespinner's webs also affects inorganic targets. If he wills it, his webs can rust various alloys to the point of brittleness. Adamantium and vibranium objects are not safe from this although they are more resistant towards it. | Notes = *This character is based on Spider-Man (Robot), created by Stan Lee and Don Heck first debuting in Avengers Vol 1 11 (December, 1964). | Trivia = *Timespinner's memories of the original Spider-Man only reaches the point prior to Gwen Stacy's death. This results in some awkward or humorous moments when he encounters a dangerous villain his original encountered later in his life only to not know who he or she is, much to their dismay. *Timespinner's civilian guise, Benjamin Cartwright, is composed of Uncle Ben's obvious front name and Peter's call-sign from Secret War. **The robot is indeed unaware of the Secret War event taking place in this universe. However, this is more of the writer's choice instead of his own. Timespinner canonically picked this name randomly. **Timespinner works as a teacher at Empire State University in his guise. Unmasked, he doesn't actually look the same as his original's so Peter needs not to worry. *Timespinner was only a golden endoskeleton beneath the suit until Ezekiel re-purposed him. His endoskeleton is now covered with replicated human skin which gives him an appearance similar to his original. }} Category:Anti-Hero Category:Good; formerly Evil Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Robots Category:Webbing Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Earth-5000 Characters Category:Iron Avengers Members (Earth-5000) Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Time Travelers Category:Super Smart Category:Life-Force Absorption Category:Danger Sense Category:Earth-5005